1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a securing apparatus for expansion cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Expansion cards are attached to a motherboard inside a computer enclosure of a personal computer (PC), to provide for connection of external devices such as external modems with the PC. Generally, each expansion card comprises a printed circuit board (PCB) and a slot cover. A bent end portion of the slot cover defines a cutout. A support plate is extended outwardly from a rear panel of the computer enclosure. A hole is defined in the support plate. The expansion card is fixed to the rear panel by a screw extending through the cutout and engaging in the hole. However, attaching by a screw is unduly complicated and time-consuming, particularly when several expansion cards are to be fixed to the rear panel. In addition, a tool is usually required for installation and removal of the screw.